mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Dead Pool
The Dead Pool is an arena in the Mortal Kombat series. It debuted in Mortal Kombat II and later reappeared in several sequels. The Dead Pool is said to be a place of punishment and sacrifice. Captives would be bound with chains and raised aloft, then lowered into the acid below. Shang Tsung was said to have favored this method of punishment over all others, and was given to those condemned by Shao Kahn himself. The acid itself is a mass of residue of past creations from Shang Tsung's flesh pits. Overview A 3D version of the Dead Pool appeared in Mortal Kombat: Deception. Instead of a straight walkway across the acid, players fight on a square patch of concrete in the middle of the acid. Players who are close to the edge can be knocked into the acid to perform a death trap, where an "Foul Ball" would be heard as tribute to the MKII secret. Shang Tsung watches over the arena from a balcony, dressed in his original MKII outfit. The arena also appears in Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks. Liu Kang and Kung Lao first enter this area after escaping the Wastelands. When players approach this arena, they are ambushed by undead bloody skeletons. They must knock the skeletons onto the hooks hanging from the ceiling to pass. In the next room, one must use the swing ability to leave the Dead Pool. The Dead Pool can be unlocked as an arena in Versus mode. The versus mode variant of the stage has a T-shaped walkway with acid pools on both sides. The fighters can run around in the acid at the expense of health. The Dead Pool appears in Mortal Kombat (2011). The arena returns its original design: a single bridge that goes across the pool. The chains are now manually operated, handled by two executioners using a large reel. Prisoners are bound and suspended above the acid by the hooked chains where they are promptly dipped into the acidic pool after a few moments. They are then dragged back up by their flesh and proceed to disintegrate. In Mortal Kombat (2011), when using the stage fatality, instead of falling into the acidic pool and resurfacing as a skeleton, the victim will flail around in the pool as the acid dissolves their flesh and leaves behind a face-down skeletal frame. In the Story Mode, Sonya is held here at the start of the second tournament, with Sheeva and several guards watching her. Jax eventually defeats Sheeva to rescue her, killing one of the other guards by throwing him into the acid in the process. Soundtrack The soundtrack "The Dead Pool" was released in the album Mortal Kombat II: Music from the Arcade Game Soundtrack. It was composed by the Midway sound programmer Dan Forden. An extended version of the song is found in Deception. Trivia * The Dead Pool arena, is based on the Torture Chamber from Big Trouble in Little China (1986). * Originally, artist Tony Goskie had designed several corpses for the background of the Dead Pool in Mortal Kombat II. Ultimately, they were later removed. This concept would later appear in [[Mortal Kombat (2011)|''Mortal Kombat (2011)]]. *In ''MKII, holding the down button during the Stage Fatality will make the voice of Dan Forden say "Foul Ball". The soundbite plays automatically in the death trap of Deception. *There were a few rumors concerning the Dead Pool, which mainly involved the chains hanging from the ceiling. One such was that it was possible to knock an opponent into the hooked ends, and that such chains acted as a mechanism to unlock something if body weight was applied to them. This rumor was included in Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks. *Unused sprites from the arcade version of Mortal Kombat II ''show that originally, the Dead Pool was to have an orange sky background behind the windows, much like the Portal and Kombat Tomb. In the SNES version of ''Mortal Kombat II, as well as the N64 version of Mortal Kombat Trilogy, the orange sky is present. *In Mortal Kombat Trilogy, the Shao Kahn Treasures that involve fighting somebody (i.e. Chameleon) are fought in the Dead Pool stage. *In MK 2011, ghostly screams can be faintly heard, especially if the music volume is turned down low enough. Gallery Dead Pool.gif|Dead Pool from Mortal Kombat II. Dead_Pool_(MK_Shaolin_Monks).jpg|The Dead Pool in Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks. Dead_Pool_Arena.gif|The Dead Pool arena in MK: Deception and MK: Unchained. Fire Up.jpg|Scorpion and Sektor fighting at the Dead Pool. Sai AttackSEKSEK.jpg|Sektor and Mileena fighting at the Dead Pool. Executionerconcepts.png|Concept arts for the Executioners that can be seen in the background of the stage in MK 2011. Poolmkx.png|Cameo in MKX as a Kombat Kard background. modulebg_70.jpeg|Cameo in MKX mobile game as a Kombat Kard background. Mk2-art01.jpg|Concept Art in MKII Deadpoolmk9.png|Dead Pool from Mortal Kombat (2011). deadpoolmk11.png|Cameo in MK11. KollectorItem_ContainedDeadPoolAcid0.png Category:Arenas Category:Death Trap Arenas Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Arenas Category:Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Areas Category:Mortal Kombat Trilogy Arenas Category:Mortal Kombat II Arenas Category:Mortal Kombat: Unchained Arenas Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Arenas Category:Ultimate Mortal Kombat Trilogy Arenas Category:Stage Fatality Arenas